


Starlight

by Izumi_Silverleaf



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Silverleaf/pseuds/Izumi_Silverleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers hasta el 1x14. <i>Neal se gira y avanza un par de pasos, antes de detenerse y voltear una vez más. Lo mira, dudando, y por un momento Peter piensa que ha ganado la batalla. Entonces el mundo estalla.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Para Liz y Harleen, la primera por dejarme chillar con ella de la serie, la segunda por aceptar que la trajeramos al lado oscuro con ella. Y a las dos por que las quiero muchísimo y son definitivamente geniales.

 

 **_Starlight_  
**

 

 

 _Starlight  
I will be chasing a starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

 

 _[Starlight](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pgum6OT_VH8)_ \- Muse

 

 

 

-Dímelo- exige Peter, el aire casi negándose a entrar a sus pulmones, mientras en su mente se repite un ‘por favor’ una y otra vez, como una letanía.

Neal rehuye su mirada, la indecisión marcada de forma casi dolorosa en su mismo rostro.

-¡Porque eres el único capaz de hacerme cambiar de opinión!-exclama y Peter puede notar cuánto le ha costado pronunciar las palabras.

-¿Lo hice?-pregunta. No hay orgullo ni presunción, es una genuina súplica que dice ‘Quédate’.

Neal se gira y avanza un par de pasos, antes de detenerse y voltear una vez más. Lo mira, dudando, y por un momento Peter piensa que ha ganado la batalla.

Entonces el mundo estalla.

 

 

I

 

Le dan tres días para volver al trabajo, argumentando enfermedad. Peter quiere dar un portazo en la oficina y gritarle un par de cosas a Hughes (que Caffrey necesita tiempo, que acaba de perder lo que más anhelaba, que está demasiado herido, cualquier cosa) pero se lo calla; después de todo el asunto al entero clasifica en el área ilegal y él mismo apenas ha recuperado su placa tras el asunto con Fowler.

Y, sin embargo, el día indicado Neal se presenta en el buró a su hora habitual, en uno de esos trajes ridículamente caros patrocinados por June y el sombrero que ya es parte indisoluble del todo que lo conforma. La sonrisa también está allí, menos marcada, menos frecuente, pero está, aunque Peter puede notar que aquello no es más que una fachada.  
Cuando Neal lo saluda se limita a asentir como respuesta. Lo mira durante un momento, apenas el justo para evitar ser incómodo, y entonces pregunta. 

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Peter. Lo estoy.

El mensaje llega alto y claro y Peter decide no volver a preguntar.

No es necesario, cuando ya conoce la respuesta.

 

 

II

 

Los días pasan, las semanas. Atrapan a un ladrón de arte y tres falsificadores. Neal coquetea con cualquier chica que se le pone enfrente y parece haber recuperado su habitual ímpetu, aunque su sonrisa se desvanece en cuanto piensa que no hay nadie mirando.

(Sólo que Peter _siempre_ lo observa y el hecho de que Caffrey en verdad no lo note sólo hace que todo sea mucho peor. Neal, el Neal que siempre ha brillado como el sol, ahora parece un día nublado y Peter en verdad que detesta esos días.)

 

 

III

 

-Muy bien, ¿vas a decirme qué pasa?

Peter sabe que es inútil, pero aún así decide intentar.

-No es nada, El.

Ella lo mira un momento, analizándolo. Han sido semanas de verlo vagar de lado a lado por la casa, el ceño eternamente fruncido, como buscando algo que no fuera capaz de hallar. A veces Peter se pregunta porqué tenía que casarse con una mujer tan perspicaz.

-Estás preocupado por Neal.- dice finalmente y no es una pregunta.

Peter suspira.

-Sí. No ha superado lo de Kate.

El asiente con suavidad, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de su marido.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-No. Sigue fingiendo que todo está bien, aún cuando todos podemos ver que no es así.

 _No, no todos_ dice su mente y Peter la obliga a callar. Los demás no ven los detalles, que Neal bromea un poco menos y que ha dejado el origami, pero no es algo que Elizabeth deba saber.

En cambio ella le mira, como si pudiera leer en su mismo cerebro. Y asiente una vez más.

-Sólo sigue a su lado. Te necesitará.

Peter la toma en sus brazos y la besa con suavidad.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

El sonríe, aunque hay una nota de algo indefinible en sus ojos.

-Serías un desastre, corazón.

 

 

IV

 

Una mañana Peter no va directo a la oficina, sino que pasa a entrevistar a un testigo esquivo. Cuando llega al buró, ya bien entrada la mañana, Jones le está esperando frente a las puertas del elevador.

-Caffrey no ha venido.

Peter tarda un momento en comprender.

-¿Y la tobillera? ¿Dónde está?

-No la ha cortado y sigue transmitiendo. Según el rastreador está en su casa y no se ha movido de allí desde ayer, pero no ha llamado ni responde a su celular.

Peter recuerda el día anterior, un Neal más apagado de lo que ya considera usual, y piensa que tal vez por fin se ha derrumbado la fachada.

-Iré a investigar.

 

 

V

 

La mirada que le dirige June al abrirle la puerta es indescriptible; Peter no puede evitar pensar en el poder del encanto de Caffrey, en cómo puede conquistar a las personas.

-No ha salido de su habitación en todo el día y tampoco me ha dejado entrar a verlo- le explica mientras le acompaña a la escalera, la preocupación presente en su voz. Peter asiente. –No ha estado bien últimamente.

-Lo sé.

June le sonríe al dejarlo a los pies de la escalera.

-Me alegra que vinieras a verlo.

Peter sube y entra a la habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en tocar.

-Caffrey.-Llama y sólo obtiene un gruñido sordo de la recámara, hacia donde se dirige.

Ve a Neal sobre la cama, la cara enterrada en la almohada. No hay rastro alguno del ladrón elegante que conoce y, a sus ojos, luce más como un niño perdido que como el ex-convicto que realmente es. Se sienta al borde de la cama, a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien. -Escucha, amortiguado por la almohada.- Sal de aquí, Peter.

-Un muy pobre intento para un mentiroso experto como tú, Neal.

Distraídamente deja que sus dedos se enreden en los cabellos del ladrón. Se quedan un rato así, en un silencio que no es verdaderamente incómodo, hasta que Peter habla una vez más.

-No es tu culpa.

Un sonido se eleva desde la cama. Bien podría ser un sollozo o una risa amarga.

-Lo sé.- Dice finalmente. –Pero eso no lo hace más fácil.

Peter guarda silencio, limitándose a continuar acariciando su cabello. No hay una respuesta a eso.

-Sólo que, ¿sabes? Sí es mi culpa.

Neal se levanta entonces, hasta quedar sentado y mirar a Peter.

-Debí escucharte antes. Debí dejarla ir. Si lo hubiera hecho, ella no habría muerto.

Burke piensa en objetar, en decir que eso es absurdo; Neal lo calla con la mirada.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?- Pregunta entonces. Peter niega con levedad. –Lo peor es que lo lograste. En ese momento iba a dar la vuelta y regresar, porque Kate ya no lo era todo para mi.

Es un momento frágil. Peter piensa en las palabras escondidas entre las líneas mientras ve a Neal acercarse, con suavidad, hasta posar los labios sobre los suyos, en un roce casto que apenas clasifica como un beso.

( _No en Mozzie, no en Kate. Tú eres el único en el que en verdad confío, Peter._ )

Simplemente deja de pensar. Aferra los dedos en la nuca de Neal y devuelve el beso, que nunca pierde la suavidad. Cuando se separan los ojos de Neal brillan y, si bien aún no es el mismo chico que un año atrás, para Peter definitivamente parece más vivo que las últimas semanas. No puede evitar el vuelco que le da el corazón.

-No es tu culpa.- repite, contra sus labios, deseando tatuárselo en la piel. Está harto de verlo sufrir por ella, de verlo perseguirla como quien persigue una estrella fugaz; no va a permitir que lo siga haciendo, incluso ahora que ya no está.- Tienes que dejarla ir.

Neal no responde, lo que no es una sorpresa, pero se aferra a Peter con más fuerza, como si temiera que al soltarlo el mundo fuera a caer en pedazos.

 _Como si fuera a dejarte_  piensa Peter, mientras lo vuelve a besar. Sabe que tomará tiempo, que todo aún es demasiado complicado y que debe hacerlo entender, pero al final estará bien. No importa lo que se necesite, está dispuesto a quedarse a su lado.

 


End file.
